Afterlife
by cherriox
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfiction, feedback is appriciated! Fiolee forever. :) Future smut/lemons I think, maybe c;
1. Chap1 The Very Beginning

Chapter 1

Ugh, a few more weeks till school starts, High school is going to suck! I can't believe I moved again. I guess life is just life. Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Fionna, Fionna West. I'm currently 16 years old, turning 17, and I'm going to enter my 3rd year of highschool, though I just moved here. I was adopted by an old couple, but unfortunately, they died a month ago. I had to move to this neighborhood because I had nowhere else to go, and I brought along their cat with me, her name is Cake, we are the bestest of friends. Here is my story.

Fionnas' POV

"Yes!" I said to myself as I ran home to my apartment, excitedly, I jumped upstairs and picked up my cat, Cake.

"I finally got a job, Cake! Though I'll be working at a coffee shop, I'll get enough savings so we can leave this place and go travel the world and see new things!"

I giggled; I can almost hear Cake chuckling at my excitement. I'd better get some sleep, I'll need to wake up early tomorrow for work!

~The Next Day~

BEEP BEEP, I heard my clock ring,

"Mff, just a little more sleep mom…."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked towards the clock,

"HOLY SHI-" I almost yelled out loud before stopping myself.

It was already 7:00! Work starts at 7:15! I got out of bed, and put on a blue sweater, a hand-knit white beanie, some denim jeans and black sneakers. I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Morbing Cake! I'm gobha go to work!"

I managed to sputter out with a piece of toast in my mouth, I got my green bag and headed out. I ran towards the coffee shop and bumped into a stranger,

"o-oh my god! I'm so sorry I-i didn't mean too! I'm kind of rushing t-to work right now, s-sorry again!"

I stuttered, and I only caught a glimpse of his face to know that he was quite handsome, and hauntingly familier. "Damnit Fionna, pull yourself together, you have to get to work!" I said under my breath. Luckily for me, god decided to help me today, I got to work at 7:13.

Marshalls' POV

I was walking down the sidewalk staring at the sk- wait.. why am I on the ground. It took me a while to realize some person bumped and knocked me down, she tried to apologize but I guess she was flustered. Something about her seemed very familiar… I just can't quite put my finger on it. The next thing I knew, she was running off, her blond hair trailed down to her back, wow. I watched her till I couldn't see her anymore. I stood back up and ran my hand through my hair, crap, people were staring. Haha whatever. I just kept walking on and on, I had to find something. Something very important to me, something I'd lost a long long time ago.

Fionnas' POV

Whew! Thank god, I quickly put on the black t-shirt and the green apron. The morning passed very quickly, I worked the cash register, and most of the customers were quite polite! The boss gave me a lunch break, and so I decided to go home since it was only a 10 minute walk. I took out my keys and entered my apartment, Cake immediately started rubbing on my legs.

"Haha, ok ok, I know you want your food."

I quickly fed Cake. I decided to wander around my neighborhood for a bit, just until my lunch break was over.

2 weeks passed quite quickly, the more I think about how highschool is starting in a few days, the more butterflies I get in my stomach. One day at work, I sighed while I was putting money into the cash register, then I heard a voice,

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up, and saw this handsome young man, he had jet black hair that was cut short, but long enough to reach his shoulder, he had light grey eyes, and he wore a red button-up flannel shirt with denim jeans dark enough that they're almost black, he also had on a pair of red sneakers.

We stared at each other for a few seconds,

"Oh, nothing. What would you like?"

I quickly replied after getting a good look at him.

"I'll take the strawberry cream cake please." He said,

"Of course." I replied smiling. "That will be $5.43 please." I said as I typed the order in the machine.

"It will be ready soon."

After a few minutes of waiting, he said, "hey, have we met before?"

I studied him very closely,

"OH!" I shouted, (which I think startled him) "I bumped into you 2 weeks ago! I'm so sorry!"

He grinned and said,

"don't worry, it's no big deal." Moments later, the cake came and he left. Hmm.

Marshalls' POV

I thought I would stop by Starbucks for a bit, as I entered I saw a familiar face, my eyes widened. It was Fionna, I've been looking for her ever since I regained my memories of our past life. Was it Fionna? I'm pretty sure. She had long blond hair, little freckles on her nose, and sea-blue eyes. I walked over to her and ordered a strawberry cream cake. Though I'm kind of bummed that she doesn't remember me, I don't want to rush things and make her think I'm a freak.

_Oh, Fionna, what am I supposed to do now?_


	2. Chap2 School

Chapter 2

Ok. School. I've got this.

Fionnas' POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I heard my alarm clock ring, today, I start the first day of Bubba High School. Weird name, I know. Oh well, whatever. I sat up and stretched while yawning, ( do not judge me ) Cake was by my side, just woken up,

"Good morning Cake." I said to her sleepily as I got out of bed,

I stumbled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. After changing, I headed out into the street without breakfast, I would get some breakfast at school, there must be a snack line or something? Good thing school was only a 10 minute walk. I picked the nearest apartment to the school. I looked up, It was a huge building with 3 towers, the gate was very secured. I walked in, the inside was very plain, with lights attached to the ceilings and wandering students, I saw a staircase, and managed to walk up while reading my schedule. Bam. Oh god not _again_!

"Sorry!" I said as I rubbed my nose.

"It's no problem." He replied smiling at me, and offering me a hand.

I took his hand, and thanked him. Wait, I met this guy before, Jet black hair red plaid shirt. Oh! At the coffee shop!

"Hey! Remember me?" I said as he started to walk off with his hands in this pockets.

He turned to look at me and walked back towards me.

"Oh yeah, you were working at Starbucks. I remember you." He replied.

"Um, so since you're here, can you maybe help with my schedule?" I said sheepishly, blushing so hard I might have died.

"Sure." He smirked while taking the piece of paper containing my schedule.

"We have 3 classes together," he smiled, "music, science, and history."

I smiled back.

Marshalls' POV

Haha, Fionna bumped into me again, she is such a klutz. I finally saw her blush, oh how I love that red color on her cheek. I led her to her first class, which was Science. The teacher made her introduce herself, she blushed again. We were assigned partners for science, since the teacher thought we were friends, but little did he know, we were more than that. _Were._ I hate that word, back in Aaa I used to tease her all the time, we were best buddies. _Were._ Did I mention that I hated that word?

Fionnas' POV

I got partnered up with that guy. Uh, his name was? Oh right, I don't know his name. Should I ask? Yeah go for it. I poked him with the eraser bit of my pencil.

"Psst, hey, person." I said.

He turned and looked at me, he leaned over. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I didn't get your name yet", staring at the desk, I knew if I looked at him I would blush all over. Though I am right now. Grr, why can't I stop it?

"Oh, my name is Marshall, Marshall lee." He replied smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, "that's an interesting na-"The teacher, called out my name.

"Fionna, since you were talking, how would you like to answer this question?" she said.

"Uh, uhm. Um." I stuttered.

Marshall lee raised his hand and stood up, then he suddenly grinned.

"Hey teacher, I was just talking to Fionna about how wonderful you were."

The teacher raised her eyebrow.

"You know that's not going to work right. Detention, Marshall." she replied while putting a detention slip on his desk.

Marshalls' POV

_So _worth it.


	3. Chap3 Stars

Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe Marshall got sent to detention because of me, I'm such a loser.

Marshalls' POV

Well, now I'm in detention, so boring. There were other students here too, but no one was allowed to talk. Heh, this is the perfect time for tricks. I saw somebody coming in, and I put my chewed up bubblegum on his chair. Oh wow, I tried not to laugh out loud. When the teacher was focused on his book, I crawled underneath somebody's desk and tied their shoelace to their chair. Yeah yeah, I know these tricks are totally second grade. Whatever, they're still funny.

So detention was finally over, those 2 guys got pretty pissed. At least I didn't get caught. As I walked out the door I saw Fionna leaning against the wall,

"Fionna?" I asked.

She turned to me, smiled and said. "I felt bad that you got sent to detention because of me, so I waited here for you," she blushed, "we can, um, you know, walk home together; I mean if you want to."

"Sure." I grinned.

Fionnas' POV

Since I caused the trouble, I thought that maybe the noble thing to do is to wait for him outside the detention classroom.

He came out! I suggested that we maybe walk home together, ugh I hate myself sometimes, but he actually agreed. My heart skipped a beat! What is this feeling?

So we got out of school, and I told him that I'm going to Starbucks, since that's really close to my apartment, and I don't want him to know where I live, cause its kinda creepy. After we got to Starbucks, he asked me if I wanted to go and get some coffee there, and I agreed. I mean, like YOLO? Right. We sat down after we got our lattes, and we chatted for a bit, he told me his crazy dreams, like adventuring with a girl that looked just like me! Man, those adventures sure sound exciting!

"I want to go on those adventures with you," I smiled, "they sound super exciting!"

He smiled back, "yeah, maybe someday we could."

We talked for about 2 hours, and it was getting late. I told him that I had to go home, and he waved goodbye. I watched him till his figure faded, I sighed happily and looked up at the sky. The first star is shining, I smiled to myself.

_Flashback~_

"_Fionna! Come outside, look at the stars!" shouted my stepmom._

_I was really little, only about 10 years old. I ran outside, so excited._

"_I only see one star though." I said, confused._

_My stepmother said, "exactly, and that's what makes the first star so special! It comes out first, before all the stars in the sky."_

_I smiled at my stepmom, she would always tell me crazy stories, but I liked them. I clinged on to my stepmom as she pointed out the stars that came after the first one_

"_The first star in the sky shines the brightest, you were the brightest girl we've ever met, Fionna." My stepmom used to say. She taught me this poem, it went like this_

_Star shine, oh star shine,_

_The first star that shines in the sky._

_Won't you help me tonight,_

_Grant me a wish._

_Star shine, oh star shine._

_She told me to say it whenever I saw the first star in the sky._

_Flashback End~_

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and recited the poem.

Star shine, oh star shine,

The first star that shines in the sky.

Won't you help me tonight,

Grant me a wish.

Star shine, oh star shine.

You were supposed to make a wish, but you could never tell anybody, or else the wish wouldn't come true. It was getting cold, so I walked home. I took off my sneakers and saw Cake sleeping on the couch, I made myself some spaghetti for dinner. Yum! I sat down on the couch until I dozed off.

It was morning, by the time I woke up. I quickly got dressed and headed out to school, on the way there, Marshall suddenly popped up in front of me.

"Morning, blue." He said.

I blushed, "um good morning to you too, uh, Marci?" I tried to give him a nickname too but the moment I said Marci, I thought it was pretty lame.

He laughed, "I think Marci sounds nice, lets walk in school together since we have the first period together." He stared running, "last one to class is a rotten strawberry!"

I laughed as I said, "oh it's on!" We raced to music class, by the time I got there, I was out of breath, damnit! He won. Class was about to start, so I took my seat next to him. The teacher let us sit anywhere we liked in every class. I was glad, because I actually wanted to sit next to him. Not that I kinda, sort of, maybe, liked him or anything. Pssh, no way!

He played the guitar, and I played the flute. Wow, he was pretty good at playing it. He also had an awesome axe shaped one. It looked familiar, but that's not possible. I have never seen that guitar in my life. This is weird.

He smirked at me as he saw me looking at his guitar in a confused way. I quickly looked away as I blushed, and continued playing my flute. I wasn't _that _bad…?

Marshalls' POV

I took out my guitar and played it, I would see Fionnas confused face, I think she's remembering something. I hope so, I'm going to take this whole pastlife thing slowly. And, she totally sucked at playing the flute. Haha!


	4. Chap4 Love?

Chapter 4

I'm really happy I have Marshall lee as my friend… _Friend_

Fionnas' POV

School was finally over!

"FREEDOM! Hey, Marshall I'll race you to the school gate!"

I shouted as she ran out of the classroom and down the stairs. By the time I got to the school gate I was panting and breathless, and Marshall was just standing there, leaning on the wall, he said,

"You should work out more so you have more muscle like me."

He smirked. "Uh-huh." I smiled back. Marshall lee checked his watch,

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't you have work right now? I think you might be running a little late."

He showed me his watch, 2:08.

"Shit! I forgot I have the night shift! I'll see you tomorrow Marshall, bye!"

I sprinted all the way to work, good thing my boss was kind, I was late 5 minutes. Hmm.

Marshalls' POV

I laughed as I watched Fionna run past me and out of the school gates. That girl always surprises me. I watched her shadow fade and started heading home, I might stop by later to see how late she was, ha, it must have been hysterical. I got home and turned on the lights. Messy. Nah, I'm too lazy to clean my apartment, I don't have time anyways. I pluged my guitar into the speaker and searched for inspiration in my head, but all that popped up was Fionnas face, and her many expressions. Gah, I can't stop thinking about her, then again, I never stop thinking about her. Maybe a shower will help. I took off my red and black plaid shirt, my skinny jeans, and my boxers and turned on the shower.

"Nothing like a nice hot shower."

I smiled, and I imagined Fionna nake- WHAT THE HELL. I have to stop thinking about her! Especially not this way! I jumped in the shower and let the water run through my hair. A few minutes later I got out and dried myself with my towel. I put my clothes back on and walked towards the guitar. My hair was still wet so I put the towel on my head. I picked the guitar up and started playing, as I sang,

"_Fioonnaa, oh when I met you_

_It was amazing and I'll never forget you_

_Oh, Fiooonnnaa _

_Don't you remember that time_

_We chased butterflies_

_Every minute spent with you_

_Was the best time of my life_

_Fiooonnnaaa, oh Fioonnnaa_

_I wanna go back, oh I wanna go back_

_To that time_

_~instrumental~_

_Please don't forget me, and the land of Aaa_

_I'll never forget, _

_So don't you please forget_

_Don't forget._

Fionnas' POV

I was standing there daydreaming about Marshall lee.

" Sigh,"

Will we always be friends? I don't want that… I want to be more.


	5. Chap5 Feelings

Chapter 5

Gosh, this is all too stressing. I don't even know if Marshall likes me back or not… If he doesn't, I don't even know what I'll do.

Marshalls' POV

I was lying on the couch STILL thinking about her. I decided to stop by the coffee shop and see how Fionna was doing. As I opened the door I saw Fionna leaning her head on her hands on the counter desk. Perfect time to scare her, so I walked right beside her and whispered

"Boo."

Right into her ear.

Fionnas' POV

"Oh, me and my fantasies."

I said to myself as I daydreamed about Marshall and I going on a date. Suddenly goosebumps arose on my arms, my legs, everywhere!

"Eek!"

I shouted, everybody turned and looked at me as I blushed. I looked toward Marshall and saw that he was trying to hold in his laughter. I punched him in the arm.

"Thanks for the scare, I really needed it."

I said, jokingly. I grinned at him, and said

"My shift is almost over, good timing."

Marshalls' POV

Is that your way of saying: "Walk me home"? I smirked as she blushed bright red.

"Sure, I'll walk you home."

~Shift ends~

Fionnas' POV

"Ok, let's go." I smiled at him as I got my bag, he smiled back. I stared at him ( because, maybe, possibly his smile was unbelievably hot. )

"What?"

He said, I shook my head and turned away, blushing. We walked out the door and started heading for my apartment. After we got there, I said,

"T-thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, Fi"

He replied. As he started turned away, I grabbed his hand, and he quickly turned around, his surprised eyes stared into mine. ( To tell you the truth, I was even surprised myself. )

"Uh, um, uhm… S-sorry just…"

I stuttered. I leaned in and kissed him in the cheek. I quickly closed the door, feeling my cheeks burned up. I slid down onto the floor and buried my face into my knees, I thought to myself,

"Oh god, why did I do that."

Marshalls' POV

I was left standing out in the hallway. Damn, she sure surprised me. I smiled to myself, and put my hands into my pocket was I walked out the apartment building, I whispered to myself,

"Night, Fionna."

Fionnas' POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I turned off my alarm clock and rubbed my eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had serious bedhair. Oh yeah, what happened last night? I remember…

"OH GOD!" I looked at my clock, I was late! I quickly brushed my hair, did my morning routine and got my bag and headed out. Thankfully, I made it, and I walked towards the gate, I saw Marshall leaning on the school gate, he must have been waiting for me.

"Hey, Mars-"

At that moment, the memory of last night came flooding back into my memories. Oh god. He heard me, welp, my life is officially over. Cause of death? Embarrassment. I looked up at his cheerful face, with that amazing smile. Suddenly, a flashback came into my mind. Huh? What am I wearing? Is that Marshall? Why does he have fangs? He's smiling… At me? He's saying something, but I can't hear him. What's happening? The flashback came as quickly as it vanished. I decided to tuck the memory away into the corner of my mind.

"Good morning, Fionna."

Marshall said, smoothly. I loved it when he said my name. THIS IS NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THIS.

"Uh yeah, uhm, good morning to you too."

I wish god hadn't given me the ability to blush. I do it too often.

Marshalls' POV

I was waiting for Fionna at the gate, she must be late. I smiled to myself and heard my name being called… Well, half of it. It was Fionna, and she was already blushing. No problem, because I love it when she blushes. We walked into our first class together. I was trying not to be awkward, partly because I know Fionna is probably thinking about last night. I know her too well to know that. I kind of have a crush on her, I'm not afraid to admit it. But I'll take this slow. I don't think I can hold back anymore though.


End file.
